Social networks conventionally provide for member of the social network to post content to the social network for viewing by others. Such content may include personal and/or professional information related to the member, media items, such as pictures, videos, text, and the like, links to third party content, comments, indications of approval of other content on the social network (e.g., “likes”), and so forth. Such content, once posted on the social network, may provide some or all of the basis for other members and other users of the social network to interact with the member who posted the content.